


On the rooftop

by Raevi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raevi/pseuds/Raevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunayoshi contemplates the act of flying whilst Hibari keeps finding the brunet on the school's rooftop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flying or falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading.

It would be so easy to tumble over the edge. A hundred and eighty degrees met him, kissing his feet almost in reverence. Again, so easy to fall over. The world would watch from below his gaze, anticipating when he would fall into gravity's arms. Ribbons of air curled around his face in a loving gesture, replacing the absent tender touch of a living being. But the sky was with him and ready to greet it's lost child. Again it would be so easy collapse. Against the expanse of cerulean blue, against the sweeping clouds. To fly would be heavenly. A release. An expanse he only explored under the adrenaline rush of flame induced rationality. His flames were not a simple toy, a novelty that he could childishly pass the time with. Thus could anyone blame him for admiring it? The lack of rationality, the freedom that flying could bring, even if it was only for a few seconds. A few seconds of absolute release and ecstasy. Tempting. So tempting. So extremely tempting that he could feel his feet shuffle over the edge a few inches more. His gaze strictly remained upwards, towards the kindred spirits that lingered in his heart and behind his flames.

"Herbivore." Violently spinning his head to meet the voice, the brunet felt the gnawing chill of metal under his palms. He curled them tighter into a vice grip.

"Herbivore, quickly climb back over the railing. Otherwise I will drag you over and bite you to death." Hibari coldly said as he quickly marched to his side, two metallic tonfa acting as guarantee to his threat.

"I didn't know you cared." Enma had once told him that he had never wished to become a bird. Because if you were a bird, there would always come a day when that bird would have to fall... And never get up.

When the disciplinary leader came within distance, he had immediately grabbed for the collar of his shirt whilst in the process unconsciously choking the lithe brunet. He didn't pay him much mind, his gaze latching onto the sky.

"You're not of much a fight if you are dead, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari's words must have broken some sort of hypnotic thought, he would later contemplate, as he closed his eyes and with delicate ease (that did not come without the spartan tort-tutoring from his "tutor" Reborn) jumped over the railing. Rationality gave way to imagination as he could not but feel as if a great divide now separated him and the sky and again found himself looking upwards.

"Humans are not meant to be birds Tsunayoshi." He didn't need to be a bird though, he thought, he just wanted- no needed to fly. And it's was what always turned his gaze skywards, climbing to the roof of every building in his free time since he had unlocked his flames as to sate the urges.

"Will you keep it secret?" A single nod was given to his words. Hibari had waited till he had passed him before moving, silently acting as his shadow as he started to make the trip home.

He wondered if it was the cloud's job to make sure the sky never got lost?


	2. A witness to wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Hibari's pov of what happened in the first chapter, hope you enjoy reading.

  
The first time he had seen it, he had immediately disregarded it. Fingering his tonfa with barely hidden delight, he had stalked towards the brunet who had climbed over the roof railing, eyes locked onto the void before him.

"For crowding after school times Tsunayoshi, I'll bite you to death." A smirk grew on his lips as the herbivore jumped involuntarily in surprise, swinging himself to face him.

"A-ah sorry Hibari-san..." The herbivore had turned a wistful gaze upwards whilst muttering an apology. Getting quickly impatient, Hibari latched onto the small brunet's collar and preceded to bite him to death.

 

The next time he saw it, he grew slightly hesitant.

"Sorry Juudaime but I need to stock on my dynamite today so I can't accompany you today!" From his perch upon Namimori Middle's roof, he glared at the annoying herbivore that continued to grate his ears with the endless spew of apologies.

"Ah, me too Tsuna, unfortunately the baseball club has a game next week and they want me to substitute an injured player. So..." The other herbivore offered a few nervous laughs as his words dissipated. The skylark watched as the brunet offered an understanding smile to the floundering pair along with an accompanying nod.

"Maa... Don't worry about it. I am capable of walking home by myself. I'll just see you two tomorrow, ne?" With gracious smiles and vigorous waves, the herbivorous pair had split and ran off to complete their errands, leaving the brunet to his lonesome.

Since the akanbo had come to Namimori, the brunet had progressively grown stronger and stronger under his influence. It had at first excited the raven, the fact that the brunet, Sawada Tsunayoshi aka Dame-Tsuna, had the hidden potential to become an omnivore, maybe even a carnivore if he trained enough. The sight of amber tinted eyes and raging caramel flames that licked his forehead and gloves set his blood boiling to fight. The calm gaze that was of a carnivore, calculating his prey, predicting their moves from even slightest twitches was a testament to the brunet's potential. Unfortunately though, the herbivore lacked the true temperament to fighting, always trying to find the easy way out. And the fact that the herbivore would constantly screech when in fright certainly did not help the skylark's hearing.

Disregarding the line of thought, the skylark noticed the brunet again leaning against the fence, outside of the safety it provided. A serenity akin to an untouched sunset encompassed the herbivore. It made him hesitate slightly... But then again, why miss out on the chance?

"For ignoring my warnings Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'll bite you to death."

 

Slowly, it became a cycle. Again and again, Hibari had watched as the brunet climbed, regardless that reality and time still surged forwards without him. Mostly after school, the skylark met the wondering herbivore with steel teeth, lashing out in the most comfortable way the carnivore knew how. It made the herbivore stumble home everyday, nursing masses of bruises yet it had not deterred the brunet... Not at all.

"Herbivore, this is becoming a nuisance." Today, instead of finding the brunet on the roof of Namimori Middle but instead on top of the Sawada residence. The herbivore though had the gall to laugh wearily at his words.

"Sorry Hibari-san..." His words lacked any kind of apology as his eyes were still latched onto the expanse in front. He imagined that the brunet himself was amid a sea of amber that let way to the arrival of indigo and stars, allowing him to float beyond rationality. The intimacy of the herbivore's action made him feel a rising seed of envy within, and thus allowed a moment of weakness.

"It is the sky, that allows the cloud to move about freely." His words temporarily broke the herbivore's thoughts and gave way to a smile that left a sweet aftertaste in his mouth.

"I know." _That you are mine_ was left unsaid.

 

Next day, without fail, Hibari again found the brunet beyond the railings at Namimori Middle. His arms, that usually were coiled tight to the fence which usually left barely a breath between the brunet and the railing, were lagging. Tilting slightly, the skylark watched as the herbivore in slow motion lurch forwards. Fingers unclasped from the rail.

He didn't even contemplate his actions. He just ran. Involuntarily, he let loose a panicked, "Sawada!" from his lips. Arm outstretched, fingers glided under his collar and immediately jerked upwards. He ignored the surprised gasp or the choked gurgle, dragging the light weight until they were in the middle of the roof.

Away from the edge, away from temptation... The sky, the devil as their only witnesses.

Rage scorched his limbs... shrivelled his lungs as he heft heavy gulps. With keen ears he also listened for the herbivores breaths that too were ragged with adrenaline. Silence held a thousand tonnes of tension and neither felt held the courage to disrupt it for a few minutes.

"What were you doing herbivore?" His tone was as harsh and as biting as his tonfa were in fight. His eyes drilled holes into the brunet's head, daring him as to try and reject his words with a weak explanation. Instead, he watched as the brunet stood, bowed exactly 45 degrees before rushing off.

He couldn't explain it. Why did the herbivore feel the need to do this every day? To place himself on a thin line between addiction and destruction. It simply didn't make sense and that just pissed him off more.

"Oya oya, you look frazzled today Mister Skylark." No time could be distinguished between the illusionist's words and the swing of a tonfa. Hibari gave him little chance, swinging again in blind rage. Mukuro easily jumped back, placing much distance between the two.

"Kufufu... Aren't you you just a spitfire today Kyouya?" He only gave a heated growl in return, fingering both tonfa in anticipation. He needed this. Needed a funnel for this anger, a release. Words interrupted though.

"Do you know why Vongola climbs up here every day?" The words held him still, processing before arousing confusion in himself, unconsciously lowering his guard.

His gaze held a wordless Why which only made the damn pineapple laugh again.

"Kufufu... Of all people, I would of thought you be the first to figure out skylark-kun." Just as quickly as he came, he was gone, leaving his thoughts to gnaw at the growing enigma of Sawada Tsunayoshi. 

 

Again, next day, Hibari spied the brunet beyond the fence. Jumping over, the anger of yesterday boiled onto the edges of his vision.

"Herbivore." He held little to no patience as he watched the herbivore spin his head, eyeing him in both fear and reluctance.

"Herbivore, quickly climb back over the railing. Otherwise I will drag you over and bite you to death." A deep chill settled in his words, climbed along his spine and clashed with the fire of rage that had settled.

"I didn't know you cared." If he had not cared, he wouldn't have come up here everyday. He wouldn't have come just to make sure he didn't hurt himself. He wouldn't help but feel the constant worry accompanied adrenaline at the thoughts of him falling. He wouldn't have saved him yesterday... Feel enraged that the brunet dared to do such a thing... To be so herbivorous and idiotic and...

With well practiced ease he grappled the brunet and tossed him over and was faced with another smile. Why? Why did he confuse him so much... Fill him to the brim with worry that left him flailing for self control. He couldn't help it for he did not understand it.

"You're not much of a fight if you are dead, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He answered in the only way he knew how, in the only way he could. He was left sinking, abandoned by all to face the bombarding emotions that encompassed the brunet who again casted his gaze upwards. Even as the cloud, he could not escape the sky's grasp.

"Humans are not meant to be birds Tsunayoshi." His words held warning that were immediately disregarded for the kinship the brunet held with the expanse. Again, he received a honey covered smile that did nothing to dissipate his worries.

"Will you keep it a secret?" No, only cemented them.

The cycle then became a ritual. Hibari would meet the brunet upon the roof every afternoon and together they would enjoy each others silent company. Usually, he would give in to the temptation of having a light nap, still cautious as to make sure the herbivore wouldn't try any weird stunts, before watching as the brunet walked home. Sparse words were given but the silence between spoke much more than any explanation or conversation could cover.

But then at times, they were necessary.

"Someday, I will even bite up the sky itself..." Because like himself, his sky then wouldn't be tethered to wishes that laid far beyond their reach.


End file.
